heiroflightfandomcom-20200214-history
Saighead
"A bow-wielding assassin once revered for liberating the Mist Elves from slavery, he now reviled a traitor who killed his leader. However, his reputation means naught to him, as long as he can no longer be called anyone's puppet." - Saighead's Master description Appearance Regular He has silver hair and blue eyes. He is tall and slender with long, pointy elven ears. He wears a black cape with silver decoration combined with a long black scarf, pants, boots, gloves and a white shirt. For protection he chose a breast plate and a shoulder plate on his left side. His bow is made of dark metal with blue highlights. His quiver filled with regular looking arrows is attached to the back of the dark brown belt around his waist. Avatar: White Messenger He has silver hair and blue eyes. He is tall and slender with long, pointy elven ears. He wears a white cape, boots and shirt combined with a black vest/corset and pants. The clothing seems noble. Everything is decorated with silver and golden highlights. His bow is made of dark metal with blue highlights. His quiver filled with regular looking arrows is attached to the back of the dark brown belt around his waist. Personality He doesn't trust anyone and prefers to not talk much. On top of that he doesn't care about his reputation, as long as he is free. As an assassin, he is not afraid of killing. History As Mist Elves were revived after death, it is possible that Saighead, too, has lived several lives. They were Mutants, special Elves made to do the dirty work of the rain tribe. In his character description the story of two assassins is told. They fell in love but the woman was killed by the scholars of the Rain Tribe. Ibrahim Absalom, the other assassin, wanted revenge and freedom, thus beginning a war in alliance with the Spring, Lake and River Elves who also suffer from the resurrection ritual. In the end the Mist and Spring Elves emerged victorious because of their horrifying methods. Saighead was the "unknown, young assassin" who was captured during this war. As his Master description indicates, he probably killed Ibrahim and is now called a traitor amongst Mist Elves. He also joined the church thus making the church and the mist elves enemies. Relationships: * Koume: She was a slave on the Yoshiwara ship which belonged to the Mist Tribe * Raksha: A fellow Mist Elve Skills Rapid Short Arrow Fires short arrows in quick succession. 70% chance of decreasing the enemy's DEF for 30 sec (Lvl. 3). Sparkling Scream Fires an arrow at the enemy's weak spot. 70% chance to strike fear into the enemies (except for dungeon bosses) for 4 sec. Raven Leap Aims and fires an arrow after leaping into the air like a raven. Increase user Crit Rate for 60 sec (Lvl. 3). Awakening 1st Awakening: Added Skill: '''Blue Shadows An illusion technique of assassins that uses blue ist to create mirror images of the user. Increases user SPD for 30 sec (Lvl. 3). '''2nd Awakening: '''Added Skill: '''Sunshower Fires a volley of arrows up in the air that rains down on the enemy. 70% chance to deal water damage over time to the enemy for 15 sec (Lvl. 5).